


soft landings

by ElasticElla



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Season/Series 01, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you might be into a little role reversal: I call you for no reason, complain, complain, yell, complain some more.” </p><p>“Carlos,” Seth groans, hand dragging up his face. “Did you call for something or just to fuck around?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft landings

Everything is loopy and pretty and hot as all fuck, and spending the extra however much it was for acid was definitely the right move. Seth just played solitaire on his phone for like an hour. Fuck, he can't remember the last time he did anything for that long without needing to switch gears. His thoughts have been playing nice though, and even the come down is soft. He can't remember what it was cut with, an extra ten for the powder, but fuck is it gentle. (Or maybe, everything just seems gentle now.)

Seth is dangerously close to sober, knows because he thinks of his brother again. Thinks of the _boy_ that killed their Dad without any remorse and fuck- he should have bought more. Much more, he amends, when his phone starts ringing. Trying to read the display is making him dizzy, so he just answers, imaginary fingers crossed that it isn't… anyone. Fuck, his life is shit. Did the twins from Alabama still have his number? Ever have his number? That'd be-

“Is this the part where I start yelling at you gringo?” 

“The fuck?” Seth spits out, “Carlos?” 

“Already drinking so early? Well that answers if little Miss Kate is still with you,” Carlos drawls, and Seth falls back on the cheap motel's bed as everything begins to spin. Drunk at… holy hell ten am sounds better than coming off a high at ten, so Seth lets it slide, trying to focus. 

“Why are you calling?” Seth asks, closing his eyes when the room still hasn't stopped spinning. 

“I thought you might be into a little role reversal: I call you for no reason, complain, complain, yell, complain some more.” 

“Carlos,” Seth groans, hand dragging up his face. “Did you call for something or just to fuck around?”

“Didn't know that was on the menu handsome. What are you wearing?” 

Seth snorts, knows Carlos can't be serious, thinks of Santanico briefly. It makes it okay to play along, and maybe Seth has been lonely lately, makes it an easy call. 

“Just boxers baby, you?”

Seth can hear his inhale, and shit, he has to get his acting up apparently. His left hand is holding the cell, but his right drifts down his chest before abruptly stopping. Too much, he thinks- and Carlos is talking again. 

“-off for you, mi amor.” 

“And then what?” Seth asks, and it's supposed to make Carlos laugh, it's _supposed_ to drain the uninvited excitement away. 

“Then I'm going to listen to you jack off for me. I can hear your fingertips crisscrossing over your stomach,” Carlos says and Seth's right hand freezes. He hadn't even realized it was moving again and _fuck_ his culebra hearing- “Touch yourself for me, I know you want to.”

“Oh yeah, _Carlito_?” Seth says, and it comes out soft instead of mocking. And dammit, it wasn't supposed to be like that, all breathy and desperate. 

“Put your hand in your boxers,” Carlos says, and Seth can't even blame the drugs anymore, is only riding adrenaline and arousal. He groans, lazily fucking up into his loose fist.

“Good boy,” Carlos purrs, and precome dribbles over Seth's fingers. “I never did get my cut from you-” 

“You got damn well more than that,” Seth spits out, but he can't stop moving his fist, it feels too good. His whole world is centered on the pleasure building in his groin and rushing towards more.

“-you could dance it off, you do love attention,” Carlos says, sounding far too amused. 

“Fuck you,” Seth says, though doubtless it's bite is lost as his breathing gets heavier. 

“Or you could dance on my cock cariño,” Carlos says, “more your style, no? Or maybe you'd rather have me fuck you up against the wall, like a, what is it- pillow princess.”

The orgasm is expected, but the timing's off- way too quick and Seth gets lost in it, forgets to be mad, shamelessly moaning and rolling over to rub his softening cock against the sheets. His legs might be a little wider than usual, and he might imagine Carlos finding him like this and- oh shit, he's really been thinking about _him_ while jacking off. The guy who screwed them over and over again- and Seth can't think about this now, is too lazy and content and warm.

“I'll see you soon Seth, sueña conmigo.” 

“Christ, I've told you a million times, I don't speak-” Seth starts, rolling his eyes when he realizes Carlos has already hung up. 

Well. Seth should probably think about this or some shit. After sleeping. Sleep is definitely needed. 

Seth rolls to the other side of the bed and pillow, right hand slipping under his head to grasp his gun, instant calm sliding over him. Tonight, this morning whatever, it was a later problem. For now, Seth just needed sleep and maybe to do a job tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
>    
>  [i tumble](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/)


End file.
